OC Madness!
by NinjagymnastgirlK
Summary: The ninja team is growing rapidly! And so is a new threat? Feel to submit an OC! Don't beg
1. AN

**A/N Hey Guys! So, I deleted Might We Be. BUT I am making a** _ **NEW**_ **story with everyone's awesome OCs! Also, feel free to submit more then one OCs.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**{COLE} Luna and Aura**

"Cole! Wake up!" yelled someone, I think it was… Kai? A pillow hit my face. "You're on grocery duty! It's Sunday." I groaned. I HATE grocery duty! But I guess it is a grocery day.

"Fine. I'm up, and I will now take Kai to the Farmers market!" I said smirking. "Aug! way me?!"

"Ok you take Produce and I will take Meat."

("Alright Aura you go get Ham and Turkey from the Deli and I'll get the Watermelon and stuff.")

Kai walked down the aisle of Vegetables, he stopped in front of the Carrots next to a small girl with dark brown hair with purple highlights.


	3. Chapter 2

The red ninja decided to take this as a chance to talk to the cute girl.

"Excuse me miss." Kai mentally face palmed. "Oh. Sorry." She said quietly.

"Thanks…uh… I'm Kai Master of Fire." He said carefully. The girl rolled her unique eyes then turned to face him. "I'm Luna, and Master of the Night." Luna smirked. "Wait… you're an elemental master?" "Of course!" the normally shy girl was starting to like Kai, he was funny! "Well, would you like to meet the Master of Earth, Cole?" Kai said happily. "Sure. Would you like to meet the Master of Day?" Luna asked.

"Let's Go!"

The two childish Teenagers ran to the other side of the store to find the other elemental masters.

"Cole! Cole!" Kai stopped in front of his 'Brother' and panted. "Cole, this is Luna Master of Night. Luna, this is Cole master of Earth."


	4. Chapter 3

**Two more new OCs in this chapter!**

"Wow! How many freakin' elements are there?!" exclaimed Cole, "Oh! I have to get my sister!" Luna glared at Cole. "The Master of Day." She then ran off.

"Aura!" The black haired girl ran up to her older sister and panted. "What is it?"

"I need you to meet someone!" Luna pulled her sister of the day to her new friend, but in the process of going to Kai and Cole Luna bumped into girl who couldn't be older than eleven. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, "It's fine." The child muttered. "Where are your parents? You look lost." asked Aura. "Um… I don't… I don't have parents. I'm here alone."

"Come with us." Aura said. The girl was too scared to protest so she went along with it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Two more new OCs in this chapter!**

"Wow! How many freakin' elements are there?!" exclaimed Cole, "Oh! I have to get my sister!" Luna glared at Cole. "The Master of Day." She then ran off.

"Aura!" The black haired girl ran up to her older sister and panted. "What is it?"

"I need you to meet someone!" Luna pulled her sister of the day to her new friend, but in the process of going to Kai and Cole, Luna bumped into a girl who couldn't be older than eleven. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, "It's fine." The child muttered. "Where are your parents? You look lost." asked Aura. "Um… I don't… I don't have parents. I'm here alone."

"Come with us." Aura said. The girl was too scared to protest so she went along with it.

"This is Aura. And this is an orphan I found!"

"Hey! I'm not an orphan! It just so happens that I have a best friend named Madison. That I live next door to!" She exclaimed, "well, it's nice to meet you guys. Do you wanna come back to the bounty with us?" asked Cole, "Well it's not like I have anything better to do." Said the eleven year old. "Why? I thought you had a friend." Said Luna,

"that's true. Do you think she could come? She is the Master of Technology."

"Um... Sure. I don't think Sensei would mind." Said Kai,

"Come on! let's go get here!" the girl ran towards a group of old houses. "Annnnnd we still know her name." said Cole,

Once they caught up to her she was standing in the doorway of an old house with peeling paint and such. She jumped down when they arrived. "Madison lives here." She walked up to house in better shape and knocked,

Almost immediately the door was answerd by a girl much taller then the other kid. "Oh. hey JJ!"

"Hi Madi. Listen. I need you to go on a mission with me to their..." She gestured to the two ninja. "So called bounty."

"Sure! Sounds fun! Come on Silver." a Cat emerged from the doorway and rubbed against Madisons leg.

"Hold on, I have to get something. You guys can come if you want."

Soon they were inside the house that they origanally found JJ at, there was an old couch, a bunch of books piled on the floor ,and a tiny kitchen kitchen filled with healthy foods, there was stair that were blocked off.

JJ went into a tiny room and then quickly came out with an IPod and headphones. "You seriously still have that old thing?! I made it for you years ago!" said Madison, "Of course! it is my only source of Music." protested JJ,


	6. Chapter 5

A/N **Kairocksrainbow: The** nickname **thing for Jaylor sounds perfect! I laughed my butt off for like 30 minutes XD**

 **One new OC in this chapter!**

"Ok, if you say so!"

And so they walked off to they bounty...

 **At The** **B** **ounty**

 **"** ok guys, here is the **Bounty!"** Said Cole as they walked aboard .

"Wow, wow, WOW!" Exclaimed Jay, "we sent you out for groceries and you back with ten and fifteen year olds?!" "Ummm... Actually sixteen, eighteen and eleven." Said Aura. Just as she said that Sensei Wu walked in with a girl with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Ah, I see you boys have returned. Good. I have a new a Ninja with me." said Sensei, The ninja and elementals gasped."I would like to introduce you all to: Jasmine Wilson."

Eleven year old JJ raised an eyebrow, then she made an illusion that made her look like she was sixteen.

"WHAT THE?!" exclaimed Cole seeing everything, everyone looked at him. "Is there a problem Cole?" asked Sensei Wu, "No Sensei. I just wanted to introduce our new friends." the Earth Ninja replyed. "Very well. Go ahead."

"This is Aura, she is Eighteen and has the element of Day. This is

Luna, she's Sixteen and has the element of Night. This is Madison, she's Eleven and she has element of Technology. And this is-" JJ cut him off. "I'm Jasmine Jones, I'm Eleven and I am the Master of Illusions." She said turning back into a Eleven year old.

"Wait... You're the Master of Illusions?" Said Kai, "Yep, I can also hypnotize people wanna see?!" She said, "Uh... N-" she cut him off. "You're getting veeeeeeery sleepy. When I snap my fingers you will fall into a deep sleep." She snapped her fingers and Kai fell asleep. "When I snap my fingers again you will awaken and follow my every command." She snapped her fingers and Kai awoke. "Now say 'I'm a handsome hothead'." "I'm a handsome hothead."

"Good. Now bring me a spinach smoothie!" "But we don't have any spinach smoothies." "Then buy me one!"

And so Kai went to the grocery store to buy Jasmine a spinach smoothie.

A\N XD that was the strangest chapter I've written... Sorry about the shortness and that it took Twelve years to write. I have horrible writers block AND school starts on Monday! So I'm going to TRY to post a bunch of chapters of my other story's this weekend. Have a good Afternoon/Night/Morning/Evening!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright Kairocksrainbow! Jaylor is now a character! JUne comes in later.**

"Why'd you make Kai buy you a smoothie?" asked Cole, "Eh, he was being annoying so I got rid of him." JJ replyed. "Jasmine Jolly Jones! Last time you got rid of someon like that they nearly died!" exclaimed Madison, The Ninja began to snicker at her name, and she responded with a death glare. "So what if he got hit in the face with banana and the banana made blind! at least he _didn't_ die!" JJ argued, Madison was about argue back but she was interuppted by a knock at the door, Lloyd opened it to reveal a seventeen year old boy with blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and orange glasses.

"Alright June! where the heck are we staying... Now... You're not June..." he said, "Who's the nerd?" whispered Jay to Cole, who shrugged. "Did you just call me a nerd, lightningbug?" he growled, he was about to punch Jay in the face but was interupted by Kai. "Question! Why did I just buy JJ a smoothie? And who the heck is the hot head?" Kai said, "WOW! And here we have it folks! A twin hothead, AKA mini Kai!" Yelled JJ. The two turned and glared at each other. "Listen. I don't who this 'Kai' is I am _not_ a hothead, nor am I a mini Kai, Whoever that is." the guy said. "I'm Kai! And I am not a hothead!" protested Kai, "The names Jaylor." said Jaylor shaking hands with Kai.


	8. Chapter 8

An orange light _f_ lowed through Kais hand. "What the heck was that?!" Kai exclaimed, "My element is amber. I can absorb elemental powers through anyone I've touched." Jaylor replied.  
They both looked at each other, one eyebrow raised. "FIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both cried, shooting fire into the air. "OH GOD, THEY'RE MULTIPLYING." Jasmine Jones cried. "I have a question. How are we gonna be able to tell apart the Jasmines if we're trying to talk to a specific one?" Jay asked, "Oh, that's easy," Jasmine Wilson smirked at the master of illusion. "We can call her lil' Jasmine and me, just Jasmine." She continued, "Lil' Jasmine! Ha! I love it! What do you think. Lil' Jasmine?" Jay said mockingly. The eleven year old growled and pulled him by the collar of his ninja gi down to her height and said through clenched teeth, "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. LITTLE EVER AGAIN!"  
"Ah! Madison? A little help?" Jay was scared, "Nope! You're on your own Motor Mouth." Madison chuckled. "PLEASE!" Jay squeaked, Madison covered her ears his voice was so high. "Fine! Jasmine, dropped it!"  
"It?! I'm not an it- AAAHHH!" Jay yelled, Jasmine pushed him into the wall. "Man! that girl has strength!" Cole exclaimed, "Did you just call me a man?" Cole fearfully shook his head.

"Please! Would you stop arguing with the physco eleven year old?! Now, Jaylor would you like join our uhh... _interesting_ team?" Sensei said, "What? No!" Kai argued, "You don't speak for me! Yes sir, I would _love_ to join. But only if my girlfriend June can join too. She won't be here for a week though." Jaylor said, smirking at Kai, "You and June are in." Wu said. "Gee... Great." Kai muttered.

 **A/N Oh Kai and Jaylor XD I am soo sooo sorry for the wait! School has beeen killing my time and so has being sick for four days, I know you guys know the struggle! Well, I've been watching season six and SPOILER: Lloyd wishes to be as wise as Wu aaaaannnd... Now he's an old man XD This makes me happy. Now, LISTEN TO JAY! You'll have to find out by yourselves why. Can you guys request some non-elemental masters, please?**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on OC Madness..."You and June are in." Wu said. "Gee...Great." Kai muttered. "What was that?!" said Jaylor, "Oh, nothing!' Kai exclaimed, "What. Did. You. Say?" said Jaylor sternly. Kai cowered slightly behind Cole. "...Anyway, Would you guys like a tour?" said Jay, trying to fill the silence.

So then they all got a tour.

Later

"Lloooooyyyd… is this your phone?" Asked Jay, picking up a green iPhone. "GIVE ME THAT!" Yelled the green ninja, "Ooooh! Who's Angie?" Said Jay. "Lloyd's girlfriend? Pfht! Who's the idiot who wants to date you?" JJ said. "Sensei!" Yelled Lloyd, looking to the old man, "I'd like to know about this girlfriend." He said.

-Hey Babe! U there?- Angie

-Yeah! Wanna come over? I'm boooorreeeed!- Lloyd

Jay wrote. "Here kid. It was a bore to me." Said the blue ninja, tossing Lloyd the phone. "Tha- WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Jay. Run." Said Cole.

Meanwhile on Chen's island

"My idiot sister will be there? Well, that'll be easy. Angie's so… soft." Said Charlie,

"Good girl." Said Clouse.

 **A/N Charlie is LabRatFlutieKat's OC and Angie is Guest's OC. LLOYD HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I can't wait to embarrass him XD**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 7

"HIYA!" Yelled JJ, as she kicked a dummy. The dummy swung back, hit Jay in the face, almost hit Jasmine before she ducked, and knocked Lloyd off his feet.

"JJ!" Yelled Madison, "Why'd you hit it so hard?"

"Well, I was aiming for Lloyd! I just… uh… hit two other people in the process?"

Madison facepalmed.

"Sorry Jay! Sorry Jasmine… I guess. Not sorry Lloyd!"

Lloyd sighed. "Why do you hate me?" He whined.

JJ smirked. "I have my reasons."

Meanwhile, the master of bubbles and the master of ice were training together.

"Zane, can ask you a personal question?"

She asked.

. "Sure. I do not mind."

"Does your hair grow?"

"I have had no reason to make my hair grow. Why do you ask?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Oh, just wondering."

 **(Line break)**

Sensei Wu was standing above the deck, watching the ninja train.

"Uncle?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

The green ninja took a deep breath. "Can my girlfriend come over Saturday morning?"

"Saturday? But that's tomorrow! And June is expected to arrive in the afternoon."

"Please?"

Sensei Wu sighed. "I guess. As long as she doesn't cause chaos."

 **(Line break)**

Later, everyone was in the game room watching Kai and Zane face off in Fist 2 Face 2.

Five minutes later, it was a tie.

"Guys… guys. GUYS!" Lloyd yelled, trying to get their attention, "My uh… Friend… Girl, is coming tomorrow morning. So we need to clean."

 **A/N Yay! Next chapter Lloyds friend girl comes! XD**

 **Lloyd: My friend girl? Why me?!**

 **kai: that's my line!**

 **me: shut it, you two! Anyway, do you guys have any ideas for an updating schedule for this story?**

Please review!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 10

The bounty was a mad house that night. Everyone was running around cleaning everything. And by everything, I mean everything.

Lloyd was in charge, inspecting the bounty to make sure they did a good job and he was also attempting to get Jaylor to clean. Which, obviously, wasn't working.

Before they knew it, morning came.

 **(Line break)**

The alarm clock sounded worse than Sensei Wu's gong that morning in the girls room.

Finally, after ten minutes of listening to the beeping (Sensei Wu had taken off the snooze button.) Nya finally sighed and got up.

"Come on girls! Let's go embarrass Lloyd!"

The others jumped out off bed and began to get ready for the day.

 **(Line break)**

Meanwhile, in the boys room, it was a different story.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lloyd sat up immediately. His hair sticking up looked like Kai's bed head.

"Someone turn it off before I blast it." Came the fire ninja's muffled response.

Lloyd, being a ninja, was light on his feet and didn't make a sound as he got up.

Kai, who was actually being serious, absentmindedly threw a small fireball towards the alarm clock.… And it missed.

The fireball went to the alarm clock… and went through everything in its path.

"Ah! My hair!" The boys sat up in time to see an inch of Lloyd's hair on fire.

"Uh… Jaylor! Put it out!" Yelled Cole, "Aug! Do I have to?" The master of Amber received a glare from Cole.

"Fine. But don't think I want to." Jaylor drenched Lloyd in water. "Gee. Thanks mini Kai."


	12. Chapter 12

Zane rolled his eyes. "I will go make breakfast." The Nindroid quickly left the room (and the drama).

Zane

He went into the kitchen to find Nya and Jasmine drinking orange juice.

"Hello girls." He greeted them.

"Hey Zane." Said Nya,

"Hi Zane." Said Jasmine, "Watcha makin'?"

" The only thing that gets everyone out of bed and Lloyd out of the bathroom."

The girls smiled and spoke together; "Chocolate chip waffles." Their mouths watered at the thought of Zane's cooking.

The three continued to talk until they heard yelling.

"KAI!" As if on cue, the fire ninja sprinted in and hid behind the counter. Lloyd soon followed.

"Where is he?!" He yelled. "More important question. Where is your hair?"

Jasmine couldn't help but snicker at Nya's comment.

"Kai. I know you're behind the counter." Lloyd was about to grab him.

Jasmine shot a stream of bubbles into Lloyd's Eyes while Kai ran.

Lloyd soon ran after the fire ninja.

"Poor Kai! I wonder what he did." Said Nya.

Luna groggily can in. "Looks like someone didn't want to get up!" Laughed Zane, "Where are waffles? I smell waffles." Was all she said.

Aura walked in. "Luna kept trying to convince me to put the sun back down. well, until she smelled breakfast."

"Are JJ and Madison up yet?" Nya Asked.

"Madison's getting dressed and lil Jasmine? Let's just say she almost broke a window when I tried to wake her." Said Aura.

"I heard that!" They turned to see JJ walk in, followed by Madison. "Look who i got up!" Said the technology master.

"We're just waiting for three more." Zane put his finished breakfast in front of a fan, directing it towards their quarters.

About two minutes later, Cole, Jay and Jaylor came walking in. "Has Lloyd killed Kai yet?" The earth ninja asked. "No… Or at least I hope not. What happened anyway?" Nya said.

"Kai accidently burned part of Lloyds hair off!" Jay laughed. Lloyd walked in. "What are you wearing?!" Exclaimed Madison.

"It's called a fedora. You like?" Madison pretended to consider it. "No."

Kai walked in wearing his ninja mask. "Kai. Why are you wearing that." Nya asked. His answer was muffled.

Luna walked over and yanked it off, revealing a black eye. And a really bad one too. "Lloyd!" Exclaimed the samurai, "You better run before I do the same thing to you!"

Lloyd, scared, took off. Everyone laughed. Even Jaylor.

DING DONG

You could actually see the green make a u-turn in the hallway. He opened the door.

"Hi-yiyi." Angie's eyes went directly to Lloyds hat. He sighed. "Is it really that bad?"

The answer could heard from the other room. "YES!"


	13. Chapter 11

Angie reached up to take off Lloyd's hat. "No! Uh… hehe… Don't do that." Angie made a face pretending to be mad.

Lloyd brought Angie into the dining room. "Uh… guys. This is my friend… girl, Angie." The blond made a face. "Friend girl?"

The ninja introduced each one by one. "Heh. One question, what's mmhmhm?" The last part was muffled because of Madison's hand. JJ rolled her eyes."AGH! SHE LICKED MY HAND!" Madison wiped her hand on JJ.

Charlie watched from outside the bounty. "Even as my identical twin she was still ugly enough to this doofus." She muttered.

Charlie jumped onto the deck, and hid in the doorway of the dining room.

The ninja laughed at the freaked out Madison. "I was wondering, do you know how to be nice, Lil Jasmine?" Luna taunted.

"Boy, if looks could kill." Jay laughed, JJ glared daggers at Luna. Angie giggled from where she stood at the door.

Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled Angie into the hallway, while slapping a piece of duct tape over her mouth, and pushed her into the closet. She then stood in Angie's place next to Lloyd.

Lloyd turned to Charlie. "Thanks for coming over, babe!" He said. Charlie smiled and nodded, 'this is going to be easy' she thought.

Well, almost easy. The one thing that Charlie wasn't prepared is what happened next.

Without one word, Lloyd pressed his lips against hers and pulled the twin into a kiss. Charlie tried not to throw up all over Lloyd or blow her cover. But she just couldn't help it! Green teeth was kissing her! Charlie pulled away and frantically wiped her mouth.

 **A/N Oh no. Nothing good can come of this! I promise that June and possibly another OC will come next chapter. Also, please don't ask over and over again for me to put your OC in a chapter. I will try my best to get everyones OC!**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 15

Lloyd soon noticed her change of clothes and exclaimed "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, idiot." Charlie said. Angie ran in. "YOU!" She pointed at her twin. "WHY? I was so happy to have a Lloyd and no you. But- but why are you here?!"

Charlie started laughing. "You remember Uncle C? Yeah. Working with him." Angie gasped.

(Brief Lloyd POV)

I spit in the sink and rinsed out my mouth. Still listening to the conversation. Who did I just kiss? She's kinda cute.

Wait…

"JJ? Can you slap me?" What am I doing? "Gladly!" She smiled a huge smile and smacked me across the face. HARD.

WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! "Good enough?" Dang it, she's still prettier than Angie. "No. Do it again."

"Yes!" Ow! It was like she was waiting for that one! Still pretty. This is going no where.

(No POV)

Kai had to get between the twins to keep them from hurting each other. Except, Charlie didn't see the fire ninja and well… Let's just say, Kai got a nasty punch right in the face.

Various 'ooh's and 'ouch's echoed through the group. Now Kai had a black eye AND a busted lip. Lloyd felt a small bit of jealousy when Charlie ran up and apologized.

(Charlie POV)

I ran up to apologize. What? I may be evil but I'm not rude! And now that see the red ninja without his mask on… he's kinda cute! Wait! No!

(No POV)

Before anyone could act, the alarm went off. "Sorry Angie! Stay behind where it's safe, okay?" The blonde nodded. All the ninja ran out of the room with Charlie trailing behind.

They ran through the door, alarming June, who was about to knock. "No time to explain! Come with us!" Jaylor yelled, pulling June with him.

They arrived in Ninjago City. Jay, Luna, Madison and Lloyd went up to console a terrified Dareth. "Skeletons. Unicorns. EVERYWHERE."

"Skeletons? I thought you killed all of those!" Luna exclaimed. "Unicorns? I didn't know those existed!"

Dareth screamed and ran away but got blocked by a "Unicorn Pegasus thing? What?!" Jay yelled. Everyone else was busy helping people or fighting skeletons.

Soon, the skeletons had retreated and the Alicorn disappeared. Well, almost all the boneheads (and no, I'm not talking about Lloyd) were gone.

Kai ran over to get Nuckal and Kruncha away from a raven haired teenager. Suddenly, a fireball came flying toward the red ninja. He ducked. "Ah! Retreat, it's a ninja! Hey, where'd everybody go?!" Nuckal was pulled away by Kruncha.

The girl ran over and kicked Kai square in the chest. The fire ninja fell back and hit his head. The group ran over and Aura helped Kai up. He walked towards the teenager. "I'm sorry Mr. Ninja. You just looked exactly like my idiot bro-" She was about to finish but Kai took off his mask.

"Kai?!"

"Kailee?!"

 **A/N Ok. Now I'm proud of that! Kailee is Olaflover13's OC, btw, do you think that was a good intro for her? I think I could've done better but it's getting late. I dunno when we'll see the Alicorn again. Also, you can catch JJ, Charlie and the ninja in LabRatFlutieKat's story called Young Love! JJ is even worse in that than she is in this XD I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 13

The ninja stepped back, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was happening.

"What are you doing here?!" Kai yelled.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here?!" Kailee yelled back.

"Saving Ninjago, of course!" The others rolled their eyes.

"Since when are you a hero? Didn't you die like, I dunno, six years ago?!"

"It was seven years ago! And what do you mean l died?! You're the one who died!"

"I'm the master of fire! Why would I die!"

Kai made a face and exclaimed "You're not the master of fire. I'M the master of fire!"

But Kailee didn't tell them that she was the master of water too.

Finally, Cole stepped in. "Stop it!" He turned to Kailee, "Who are you, anyway?" She hesitated, so Kai replied for her.

"She's no one. Let's go." Everyone was shocked at his words. Including Kai himself.

After they left, Kailee didn't expect for her eyes to water or for years to begin rolling down her face. How could someone she hated/loved so much make her hurt so bad?

The ninja walked into the bounty. Lloyd went to talk to Angie and Jaylor gave June a tour. Everyone thought it would only be safe to leave Kai alone after what had happened. What DID happen anyway?

Kai, out of anger, started punching the wall. Why did he say that? Why did his hotheadedness get the best of him?

The fire ninja noticed his glove tinted red. "Nya! I'm going out. I'll be back by dinner." He got out of there before she could question him and threw on some casual clothes.

Soon, Kai was off to Jamanukai village.

(line break)

Charlie walked around the bounty, careful not to be seen. She had to destroy the ninja, but she couldn't destroy Kai! Charlie face palmed. Why does she even like that idiot?

The mastermind smirked at the thought of having Kai as second in command. Once she overruled Clouse, this would be easy!

(line break)

Later, it was towards the end of the ninja's daily training. Angie and Charlie had gone home and Kai had eventually gotten back.

"I will now post your mission groups. There are four with three ninja each. I would hope you will all get along." Sensei Wu taped a paper on to a training dummy and left.

The ninja ran up.

Madison, Zane and Jay

Luna, JJ and Kai

Jaylor, June and Cole

Lloyd, Aura and Jasmine

"Aw! No! I have JJ!" The fire ninja received a glare from the master of illusions. Jasmine made a face. "I'd rather not be with Lloyd."

"What?! Why? But I'm so likable!" Lloyd shouted. "That's why." Jasmine muttered before walking away with Zane.

They all went off to dinner, which luckily, Zane had cooked.

 **A/N Ok, you've got to admit, that was a pretty** **good chapter XD I'm thinking Cole needs a girlfriend. AlwaysImaginative01, are you ok with Luna or Aura dating Cole?**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 14

"Cole,"

"Cole,"

"Cole!"

"COLE!"

A pillow flew across the room and hit the earth ninja in the face.

"Earth to coal mine! Hey, I like that! Coal mine!" Jay laughed at his own joke.

"Oh shut up!" Cole noticed that his brothers were already in their ninja suits and he was in his pajamas.

"It's about time you blinked!" Kai laughed, "So, who's the unlucky lady?" Jaylor teased.

The earth ninja's face turned bright red. "I-I gotta go." Before anyone could say anything, Cole fled to the bathroom.

"Ugh. Sunrise exercise! I HATE sunrise exercise!" June complained. "How can you hate it if you've never done it?" Luna said.

"Because the idea Getting up at five in morning and stretching before breakfast while it's thirty degrees out is so fun!" JJ said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Later, the alarm sounded.

"Group two and four! Go!" The six ninja ran into Ninjago city to hear the sound of gunshots.

A group of marauders ran from house to house. A scream came from the top floor of an apartment building.

Kai, being the 'hero', ran up and caught her as the girl fell from the window. The girl opened her eyes and was met by the face of her dreams.


	17. Chapter 18

Thunder rumbled. Kai jumped, dropping the brunette in the process. Lloyd did a scream with his mouth closed - only because it was still contaminated from Charlie.

"Translation," Jasmine started, "Is 'Why the heck did you drop her! Idiot!'"

The fire ninja made a face, looking at the girl, she looked about eighteen, who lay in the concrete, rubbing her head.

Lloyd helped the girl up. "Oh. Thanks." She said, slightly disappointed in who saved her. Seeing that the green ninja didn't reply, she waved a hand over Lloyds face.

"I - is there something wrong with him?" She asked curiously. "Oh, we all know there is." Kai muttered.

"I'm Kai." He said in his flirty voice, "Master of fire."

The girl's heart fluttered. "I'm Adyline." She cooed. JJ, seeing everything, pretending to violently throw up in the background as Kai pity-flirted with Adyline.

Luna and Aura had left to have a laughing fit. Jasmine was frozen, she was to smart to understand the fire ninja's language. And Lloyd was secretly Hoping she was an elemental they could bring another cute girl home.

Adyline wrote her name and number in her curly handwriting on Kai's arm. With a permanent marker.

-which he began trying to scrub off as they went home.

 **A/N Why does this make me so happy *cough* murderous *cough*?**


	18. Chapter 17

A/N IM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Thanks for staying with me! (if you're reading this say Loopy Lloyd in the reviews) Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so here you go!

By the time the ninja had arrived back at the bounty, Kai's forearm had been rubbed raw and Lloyd had been so dazed that he ran into three trees.

"Lloyd!" Kai stood over the dizzy teen. He had run into a fourth tree and was muttering things with his eyes closed. "LLOYD!" The fire ninja kicked him in the leg. The green ninja shot up into a sitting position. "DON'T KILL ME CHARLIE!" Lloyd yelled, cowering behind his arms.

"Relax Greenie," Kai muttered, helping Lloyd up. Jasmine narrowed her eyes and turned to look at the green ninja. Smirking, she said: "Your face is red. Are you blushing?" Lloyd turned away. "My face is always red."

"No it's not. You have yellow undertones(1) So, it's not normal to have a red toned face over the tan unless, you are in fact blushing," The bubble ninja started up the stairs. "Wow. I fell asleep just listening to that," Luna muttered, JJ snickered.

(Earlier at Secret Location)

Charlie sighed. She had accidentally taken Angie's phone and guessed her password. It was 556037, which spelled Lloydp. Of course. "Working hard, I assume," a sour voice said behind her. Sighing again, Charlie replied: "Yes Uncle Clouse. I just got an awesome idea. So leave."

"No need to be cold." Clouse said, leaving the room. Finally. Peace and quiet. The fighter got to work. First, she had to IM the green ninja.

Angie 3: Hey babe!

Lloydishott: Heyy!

Charlie nearly threw up.

Angie 3: Could I plzzz spend the night tonite? My uncle kicked me out :(

Lloydishott: Sure thing! I'll let sensei know :Dd!1!

(Same Time at the Bounty)

Cole, Jay, Jaylor, June, and Aura were all sitting in the game watching the master of earth and the master of day go head to head on Fist2Face2.

"Whose phone is going off?!" Cole yelled, fingers rapidly hitting the FBox controller.

"Uh… Lloyds girlfriend's texting him. I guess he left his phone here," Jay replied.

Jaylor snatched the phone out of Jay's hands and tapped a few times. "There. I got the passcode." The amber ninja tapped a few more times and smirked, "Looks like Angie's spending the night night tonight."

"WE'RE HOome!" Lloyd yelled, Jaylor quickly threw the green smartphone back into the coffee table and then started a conversation with June. "Hey! There's my phone!" The master of energy was about to grab his phone when the doorbell rang. "Lloyd'll get it!" JJ yelled, walking into the game room. The green ninja sighed and yelled: "I'll get it!" Before running to the entry way.

Lloyd opened the door to reveal a certain brunette. "Angie! Uh… I mean… hey babe! What's up?"

A/N I FORGOT HOW FREAKING FRUSTRATING IT IS TO UPDATE ON MY PHONE *Curses in Morwegian* Sorry it's sooooo short! I TRIED I PROMISE! Anyways, I had this finished and wasn't planning to update till next week but it's KatTheGracefulKlutz' birthday present XD I might also get her a Lloyd tee shirt! I also have some more OCs coming soon!

Plz review!

Bye :D


	19. Chapter 16

(Cole POV)

I sighed and followed Lloyd to the deck. The brief look on his face when Angie walked in told me that he wasn't expecting her and we never told him. Oh well.

"Angie… Uh… I mean… Hey babe!" I face palm. How the heck did they ever get together? Lloyd hug her and I notice something off. Why does Angie look so uncomfortable? I finally decided to interrupt the awkwardness. "Hey Ang! I like the way you dyed your hair!" I said, noticing how her hair looked darker in the light. The seventeen year old looked alarmed for a half second before smiling. "Thanks! I'm glad someone noticed it!" Well, Someone's got anger issues.

(Later, game room)

We were in the game room once again. It was Aura, me, Lloyd, and Angie on the first couch, Jay and Kai were in chairs on either sides, and Luna cross legged between the players; Madison vs. JJ playing Dance Revolution. I assume Jaylor and June were on a date, and Zane and Jasmine were making dinner after persuading me not to.

I glanced to my right and look at Auras laughing face. Not believing how I never noticed her beautiful light brown hair and how her necklace reflected the colors on screen, I lazily drape my arm around her shoulder. It was peaceful for a second before Jasmine skipped in and announced that dinner was ready.

Aura and I walked together to the dining room. "Hey, how'd you do that?" I ask, "What?" Her dark green eyes confused, "Look so good." I smirk. Oh my gosh, I sound like Kai. Aura blushes and out of the corner of my eye, I see Luna send me a glare.

(No POV)

It was Madison, Cole, Nya, Kai, 'Angie', and Lloyd on one side of the table and JJ, Aura, Luna, Zane, Jay, and Jasmine on the other. Sensei Wu was at the head of the table as usual.

After enjoying a dinner of chicken and Caesar salad, the ninja headed off to do their own things. This involved Charlie pulling Kai into the bridge where they were alone.

"Wha- Angie?" Kai said when she closed the door (No. Stop thinking like that, weirdo.). The spy shushed him and pulled her pitch black hair down from its pictail. "Now, what's your opinion on power?" She almost whispered, "What?" Kai was confused, "I guess it can be okay."

"Good. Now, what do you think about ruling the world?" Charlie was now standing on her toes to be at eye level with the red ninja, her small hand tangled in his messy brown locks. "I-I-" Kai stuttered, looked at the wood floor. Charlie brought his chin up to meet her eyes. Their faces awfully close together. Ch Before the master of fire could answer, Lloyd burst in.

"Hey gu- WHAT THE OVERLORD IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The green ninja looked to Kai. "YOU!" Lloyd ran at him but was blocked by Charlie. "Back. Away. From. Kai." She hissed, smacking Lloyd across the face. The master of energy looked dumbstruck. "You're not Angie," he muttered angrily. "Took you long enough." The seventeen year old smirked, kicking the younger fighter back.

 **A/N We got some Cole x Aura! This is getting goooood! Yes I know I cut it off, sorry bout that :) Next chapter I'm gonna add one or two OCs!**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19

When Lloyd had gotten after the floor, he glared at Charlie, who had stepped between him and Kai, popping her fingers through interlocked fingers with a deadly smirk on her face.

"I think I'm going to just go get Sensei… yeah that's what I'll do," Kai said, attempting to rush out of the room. Charlie didn't even look at him as she swung her arm back as if to create a wall. Her dark chocolate eyes were locked with Lloyd's hazel green. Even though she wasn't an elemental master, she still stopped the red ninja in his tracks. The master of energy took a small forwards to which the girl responded with planting her right foot behind her.

The bounty was still despite the breeze that coasted it across the Sea of Sand. Zane sat next to Jasmine in the game room watching Jaylor, June, and Jay play Fist2Face. "There is no way I am losing to Mini Kai!" Jay taunted, hands rapidly hitting the controller. The amber master growled and hit the buttons faster than Jay. If that was even possible. June had a slight smile on her fair face. The fun ended when the master of ice quickly stood up. "Zane? What's wrong?" Jasmine stood and followed the nindroid out of the room.

The two arrived to the doorway of the bridge. Cole. Aura, and Luna were there already attempting to open the double doors (Just go with it). "These doors aren't supposed to be closed," Luna said calmly, "Where are the kids? They-" The sixteen year old was cut off by JJ appearing randomly. "I'm sorry, did you just call me a kid?" She too had a deadly look in her eye. "Just shut up and help us you little brat!" Aura shouted from Coles side. The master of illusions had a look surprise cross her face but didn't argue.

Lloyd smiled smugly at the sound of his friends arguing outside the doors. Luckily, they were strong and could get in before Charlie could do any real damage. Unluckily, Charlie had stolen the Staff of Souls, a magical item that she was using as a barrier against the entryway by forcing the souls to become one with the wood and hold it shut, making it seemingly impossible to open. The spy finally decided to further ugly the green ninja's face by punching him hard in the jaw. Kai immediately grabbed Charlie's arms and twisted her into his grasp.

One look into his 'little brother's' eyes and the fire ninja knew.

Lloyd was screwed.

 **A/N *Laughs maniacally while dodging tomatoes* Oops I lied about the new OCs but I was in a rush and I'm leaving for the beach in like nine hours. I'm gonna try really hard to update again when I get back but I've been busy. I haven't talked to my bff in weeks and I'm pretty sure she hates me lol. But could Y'all please try and give me some input on the chapters rather than only giving OCs? Also speaking of OCs, can y'all also chill a bit while I get the story going? Lol thanks XD**

 **Bye!**


End file.
